


Silent Night

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Holiday Song Fics 2016 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: It seems to be a silent night in the building Steve and Nat are infiltrating but they know better.





	Silent Night

“It’s too quiet,” Steve said. “I don’t like it.” He looked from the empty lobby to Nat. “What do you think?”

“What me to take a closer look?” she asked.

Steve nodded. Silent as the grave, Nat ghosted away. He waited patiently, whistling a Christmas carol to himself. The Christmas tree was crooked. He fixed it. A window was slightly open, letting in the snow. He closed it. He was sure that, if Nat were there, she would have told him that those would be traps but it was cold in the lobby.

Finally the radio crackled. “They’re waiting for you upstairs. I can take care of them.”

Steve thought about it for a second. “Actually, we wouldn’t want to disappoint them, would we.” It wasn’t a question.

Nat laughed. “See you in a few.”

He thought about the plans for the building. They were probably expecting for him to go up the stairs so he’d need to make sure they thought he wouldn’t. He went to the elevator and pressed the up button. He waited for the elevator to arrive, made sure that the button for the floor the goons were on was pressed, and then stepped off. The elevator left and Steve headed for the stairs.

Right as the elevator dinged, Steve came up behind the men on the stairs. Just as he’d planned, they were all facing the elevator. Nat appeared beside him.

“What’s the plan?” she asked.

Steve said grimly, “No prisoners. Fury wants them gone.” Together, the two sauntered inside.

“Hello boys,” Nat said with a smirk. “Merry Christmas.” As the thugs turned, the agents charged forward. Nat ducked behind Steve’s shield at the first volley of bullets. “Not such a silent night after all, huh?” she asked.


End file.
